


Jealousy

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, aaron and adam are platonic, bottom robert, it's more about aaron's feelings and robert's feelings about aaron's feelings, prompts, sorta - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is jealous of Aaron's relationship with Adam. Aaron struggles to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toilet Tension

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt:
> 
> "How about a one shot of Robert jealous of Aaron and Adam's friendship and asking Aaron if he and Adam ever actually WERE together?"

Robert wasn’t  _trying_  to be jealous, especially not during a friendly business dinner (if a few pints at the Woolie counted as a business dinner).

He just didn’t understand why Aaron had to laugh a little too hard at every bad joke Adam told, had to hang on his every word, had to stare at him like some sort of puffy-haired god beamed down among the mortals.

He did his best to be professional, but after the umpteenth comment about Kelly Brook, he had to head to the toilet before he said something he wouldn’t really regret. 

After a few minutes of staring in the mirror like one of those angst-ridden TV shows Chrissie loved to watch, he started as he saw Aaron, wearing his familiar glower, standing behind him, arms crossed at the waist.

"I know my arse looks better than that," he huffed, trying to stave off the lecture with a joke.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Your arse ain’t the problem. More like whatever you’ve got crammed up it."

Robert, avoiding the obvious cheap joke, put on his best plastic smile, hoping for once Aaron wouldn’t see through it.

"I just needed to throw some cold water on my face."

"I don’t see any water on your face."

Robert was starting to get cross now, and not doing the best job of hiding it.

"It’s very fast-drying water. Are you done interrogating me?"

Aaron stepped closer, his breath hot on Robert’s neck.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is with Adam. He thinks you hate him."

Robert screwed up his face.

"Hate him? He’s not worth the energy. He’s just an idiot."

Aaron stepped forward again, now barely any space between the two men.

"Watch your mouth."

Aaron’s glower turned to full on scowl, eyes dark and slitted. This wasn’t the moody boy he knew so well. Robert felt a shiver of fear run through him, along with more than a little arousal.

He pressed himself against the sink, slightly amused at feeling so flush while standing in a toilet.

Aaron didn’t seem to find the joke.

"You want to know? Fine," he spat, feeling some sorts of walls close in, and trying to ignore the half-hard cock straining in his jeans. "I don’t like seeing you look at him that way."

Victoria’s words suddenly echoed through his head.

"Like he’s the…the love of your life."

 

The scowl was abruptly replaced by a vulnerable, lost look, enough to make Robert’s stomach hurt at the thought that Victoria was right.

Aaron just stared at him now, in some mix of pity and confusion that made Robert feel paralyzed for response.

After endless seconds of more of the same, Aaron finally started again.

"Adam’s my mate. He’s never gonna be anything more than my mate."

Robert was about to say that didn’t mean Aaron couldn’t be in love with Adam, when he thought better of it.

"I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to him if I must."

Aaron seemed surprised at that concession.

"No need. Just listen and laugh and make him feel like one of the lads. I get well and truly sick of hearin’ about Cheryl Cole too, but he just got out…give him a break, alright?"

Robert swallowed, feeling a strange sense of disappointment at the tension between them thawing.

"Why don’t I just let you do the talking?" he suggested, running a hand through his hair.  

Aaron smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I’m just pretty sure sayin’ that killed you."

Well, it hadn’t been pleasant. 

"Guess we’d better get back. Adam’s gonna think we fell in." 

There was a certain uneasiness, a reluctance to leave, one Robert couldn’t quite understand, but which he clearly wasn’t alone in, as Aaron grasped his hand before he could put it on the door.

"Wait."

Robert couldn’t help himself with another jab, the tension in the air bringing out his worst.

"Why? We don’t want to keep Adam waiting, do we?" Robert asked, pointedly, even more pointedly than he’d realized.

More uneasy silence followed, mostly punctuated by Aaron quietly fuming.

Robert began to make his exit, until the grip on his wrist yanked him forward into Aaron’s arms.

"Fuck now I  _REALLY_  have to do this,” Aaron growled, grabbing Robert by the back of the neck for a bruising kiss. 

"Don’t scratch my face," Robert half-whined, half-warned as Aaron’s stubble did just that. Robert was sure Aaron was almost going out of his way to do so.

"Just tell ‘em you got beat up again," Aaron panted as he shoved a hand down the front of Robert’s jeans. 

Robert wanted to tell him to stop, that anyone could walk in, but his dick throbbed in Aaron’s hot hand at the thought.

His eyes went in the back of his head. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. That’s what made it so hot, he supposed. 

He groaned, a groan turned into a broken, low moan when he looked down to see Aaron staring at him, eyes gleaming, licking his lips. 

"Right…" he said, voice rough, as he yanked down his jeans. "I’m gonna shove my cock down your throat like the dirty slut you are…"

"Then what?" Aaron smirked, scraping his stubble against Robert’s bare thigh, far too pleased with himself as Robert’s hardness jumped, dribbling pre-come against his cheek and neck.

"And.. _.fuck_ … then after Adam Barton’s sweet arse is back on Butler’s, your sweet arse is getting a proper pounding…”

He grabbed Aaron by the hair, not-so-gently guiding him into a deep-throat. Aaron had torn open his own jeans, stroking himself in loose, sloppy motions.

As a tear streamed down an eager Aaron’s cheek, Robert allowed himself to stroke Aaron’s chin.

"Then you’re going to tell me  _all about_  your relationship with Adam Barton.”

He pulled out in time to blow his frantic load on Aaron’s face, Aaron’s own load now somewhere on Robert’s brand new shoes.

Robert wasn’t quite kinky enough - yet - to make him lick it off.

He did dip his fingers into the seed dripping down Aaron’s face and neck, running the dirty fingers through Aaron’s hair, bathing it with his own essence. 

"You’re going to tell me if Adam’s ever made you into this…" Robert whispered, breath heavy in time with his heartbeat. "If he knows what you truly are."

Aaron, jeans half-off, cock still half-hard and thick and heavy against his boxers, eyes wild, face and hair stained and ruined, said nothing, knew he needed to say nothing.

Aaron’s white hot stare followed Robert out as he left the younger man to get washed up.

Robert paused outside the door to gather his wits, watching Adam chat with Victoria over another pint. 

 _He’ll always want me more than you,_ Robert thought to himself. _I’ll make sure of it._

And he almost believed it.


	2. In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shacked up in Aaron's room, Aaron wants a distraction, while Robert still wants answers.

"Miss me already?"

Robert’s taunting voice, enabled by a few pints, made Aaron smile in spite of himself. Robert hadn’t even left the room, he’d just pulled out, throwing the used condom in the trash in an overdramatic way that only Robert could accomplish. 

"You never give me much chance," Aaron replied, stifling a yawn. 

"And you love it," Robert whispered in his ear, sneaking a quick, then not-so-quick kiss, before sitting next to him on the bed, nudging his shoulder as if they shared a private a joke.

Maybe they did.

Aaron still wasn’t used to this level of intimacy with Robert. He didn’t mean a cuddle - he’d learned to take that while he could, knowing that Robert would go back to Home Farm and Aaron would be left alone, smelling Robert’s pillow like a proper twat. He meant that somewhere along the way, Robert had started trying to get into his head, learn everything about him, see whether it meant as much to Aaron as Robert himself did.

He hadn’t fully noticed until tonight, when they’d both lost control in the Woolpack toilet, of all places. He still couldn’t believe how eager he’d been to be used that way, like some slut on the take. The whole thing had been delirious and nuts and something he should have probably been ashamed by, but after dinner, he and Robert had barely made it upstairs before they’d started shagging like rabbits…however rabbits shagged. 

Aaron knew he’d be coughing up pillow stuffing for a week from how deep his head had been buried so no one would hear his screams. Robert leaned over to kiss his bare shoulder, tongue tracing the bite marks he’d left to block his own moans.

The truth Aaron faced more each time he came down from the high was that every time Robert touched him, he remembered that he wasn’t just a disappointing son, or the oldest 23 year old on the fucking planet, or a sadsack thug, the only thing separating him from the village’s other sadsack thugs being that he took it up the arse.

When he was with Robert, he felt like he could be anything, and that scared him to death, because that meant he was an open book. It was only a matter of time before Robert read the last page and got bored…or found something that turned him off and chucked him in the bin.

Aaron’s somber thoughts were briefly put at bay when he felt Robert run his thumb and forefinger over his spent length, seemingly testing if he was ready for more.

The slight jump it made in Robert’s assured hand told both men that Aaron was ready for more - he was always ready for more with Robert, even when his last few shreds of self-respect told him to go set up a cozy holiday cottage with Finn - but Robert’s face was clouded, clearly focused on more than another fuck.

"Time to talk about your ‘bessie mate’ Adam," Robert said, voice deep and foreboding, as he ran his nails down Aaron’s meaty thigh.

Aaron rolled his eyes, trying to hide his reluctance with the topic.

"I just rocked your world and you wanna talk about somebody who ain’t even here. Sure you aren’t the one who fancies him?"

Robert laughed, in that moment so sweet and soft Aaron almost forgot it was the same person.

“‘Rocked my world?’ Sorry granddad. Maybe I should give you a cup of hot cocoa and let you get a good rest.”

"Fuck off," Aaron muttered, pushing Robert onto the mattress and straddling his waist, secretly hoping he would be able to get Robert’s mind onto other topics.

Aaron knew that chance was gone when Robert’s hands began to trace along his scars, gently, but…insistently. 

In the dark bedroom he couldn’t see Robert’s face, but the grim certainty in his voice painted its own picture.

"Tell me how long you’ve been in love with Adam Barton."


	3. The Final Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to answer Robert's questions...and his own.

_Tell me how long you’ve been in love with Adam Barton._

Aaron laced his fingers in Robert’s, letting Robert hold up most of his body weight as he continued to straddle the other man’s lithe frame. He hoped the exercise might distract Robert from his probing questions. His detached, but way too intense tone of voice reminded Aaron of all those boring costume dramas, the ones he only watched when the sexy, brooding fellas got their kit off by candlelight. This tone of voice was usually followed up by some poor sap getting his head chopped off. 

"He’s my…"

"He’s not your mate," Robert replied, firmly, almost as firm as the thighs currently slick against Aaron’s length. "I need a better answer."

_Fucking hell, you arrogant tosser_ , Aaron wanted to shout, trying to ignore that the commands had gone straight to his dick.

"Y-You don’t know him…what he’s done for me," Aaron finally settled on.

He could feel Robert’s smirk as if it were branded on his bare skin.

"He’s drug-running scum who’s never done anything but hurt the people close to him," came the response, as cold and clear as death. "As far as I can tell, the only good thing he’s ever given you is about seven inches."

Aaron’s world turned red in that moment, as if he’d had some type of all-over burst blood vessel. He could see nothing but his own rage, but he felt around enough to scramble off of Robert, taking everything he had not to “accidentally” give him a swift kick while escaping the bed. 

Robert was soon behind him.

"Don’t say anything…" he hissed in Aaron’s general vicinity.

"Or what??" Aaron jeered. "Why shouldn’t I just scream this fuckin’ pub do…"

The increasing volume was cut off by Robert’s tight grip, one hand on his neck, the other on his stomach, pulling him backwards for a suffocating kiss as the other tenderly stroked his scarred abdominal muscles before wrapping around his expanding girth.

"Calm down," Robert breathed, soft thumb sliding along Aaron’s exposed glans as he pumped Aaron like a machine. Aaron resented it, hated it, but he needed it. He needed to know Robert was in control, that someone could stop him from spinning and spinning into the ground. 

"That’s it…that’s my boy…" Robert whispered into his ear, biting the tender flesh as his skilled hand brought a grunting Aaron off for the…shit, Aaron couldn’t remember how many times he’d come that night. All he knew was he doubted it would be the last. 

By the time he regained his bearings, he was flat on the bed, this time Robert straddling him, his half-spent cock nestled in Robert’s crack.

"Now what we were discussing?" Robert replied, pausing to lick the sweat from Aaron’s forehead and share it with him.

As Aaron leaned up to kiss the dashing prince, he saw more fear in those beautiful eyes than either man was comfortable admitting. He knew he couldn’t be completely honest with Robert about Adam…just as he’d never been completely honest with himself.

"You…you weren’t here when Adam was…before. Nobody’d ever looked at me and seen anything but bad and rotten. Adam was…"

_Adam was beautiful…Adam was like a god, a fucking GOD…one created just for me…he laughed at my jokes and asked me how I felt and always included me… he cared about me…he made me believe I deserved to be cared about, not just put in lockup or shipped off to the trash heap Dingledale…_

"Adam was what?"

Aaron shook his head to clear his thoughts, running his rough nails along Robert’s perfect nipples to distract himself.

"Adam was good. Don’t have a way with words like you and your lot do. All I can say, really. He made me feel good."

At the raised eyebrows made even blonded in the moonlight, Aaron huffed.

"We never did anything. Not even close."

"And that was by his choice," Robert said, voice weak from Aaron’s busy work, but curiosity clearly still not satisfied.

Aaron couldn’t take much more, pinching Robert’s nipples to take out his frustration, reveling in the whimpers of pain/pleasure and the determined efforts to swat his hands away.

"Yeah it was by his fuckin’ choice," Aaron snapped, before fully realizing what he’d said. 

_Night I almost kissed him…night the car crashed and I TRIED to kiss him…the moonlight was in his hair and eyes and he was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen…so beautiful that I forgot for a second that he wasn’t for me…that nothing good or right is ever for me…_

"So if YOU had had the choice…"

Aaron rolled his eyes in time with the fingers tracing Robert’s tummy.

"I didn’t. If I had I don’t know what I woulda done. I never had the choice."

"What if you did?" Robert asked, as if Aaron were on trial. More intently than a few of the barristers Aaron actually had faced. "What if he stopped by the garage tomorrow and undid his trousers and said, ‘Oy, look at this new wrench that needs polishing!’?"

"You watch too much porn, first off," Aaron said as he began to play with Robert’s tight foreskin, eliciting a full-throated groan from his lover, "and second, third, fourth, whatever…that ain’t gonna happen. Adam’s my mate, he’s always gonna be my mate, I’m gonna do what I can for him, but I’ve only got time for one man in my life, Robert."

Unable to stop himself, he delivered a heavy smack to the determined cheeks currently reviving him to full arousal. 

Robert managed a simultaneous yelp and chuckle at the slap, leaning over to get another condom out of the drawer.

"I think this conversation is now officially over," Robert purred, taking a few moments to prepare before he began to sit on Aaron’s cock.

Aaron threw his head back at the tightness enveloping him, at the dirty, dirty blue eyes staring him down. He and Robert didn’t do this very often. Through his deliriousness he knew Robert was giving him the closest he’d ever give to an apology.

_I do love Adam…I shouldn’t - most days I can’t even admit it to meself - but I do. Always will. Doesn’t matter how many times he lands in the nick, how many birds he pulls, how much shit he smears on his face and calls a beard…when I look at him I still see the boy I wanted to kiss…that boy is all I ever really had that was good and right and that I didn’t fuck up…_

Now fully inside Robert, he sat up on his elbows, stealing a tender kiss, teeth tugging on Robert’s lush bottom lip in time with each thrust. Robert whimpered and moaned and broke apart…broke apart because of him, just for him.

Aaron felt afraid, amidst all the pleasure and satisfaction. 

_Sometimes I think I’m gonna fall in love with you too…scares the shit outta me…if I give to you what I didn’t already give to Adam…there’s nothin’ left of me…but I want it…I need it…every part of you…_

He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Robert licked his tears away.

He flipped them over, pounding Robert into the mattress, not caring who heard, hoping Diane and Vic would just think it was a one-nighter. Trying to convince himself that to Robert it wasn’t just a one-nighter.

He buried his face in Robert’s long neck, letting Robert’s hands cup his firm bottom, kneading his cheeks with each pull back and piston forward. When he dared to look into Robert’s eyes, he saw a man who was as lost as he was. 

And he hoped, just for a moment, that he really did matter. That he’d ever mattered, to Adam or to Robert. 

The silent scream of orgasm into Robert’s chest brought him down, disorienting him to where he barely felt Robert trying to move away.

"Can we just…can we stay like this a while…?" he whispered, cringing at how pathetic he sounded, but still wanting to be whole with Robert, to be one.

"Sure," Robert said, through tired breaths. "Just for a while."

As he kissed Robert’s collarbone, Robert’s fingers sifting through his messy hair, the last thing he heard was… 

"I bet Adam Barton could never make you feel that good."

"Stupid pompous prat," Aaron muttered, Robert’s soft laugh matching his own as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
